creatipediafandomcom-20200213-history
My Story (2012 story)
Short Description My Story is a picture story made by Dimentio8. Story Chapter 1 Long ago... A mutant known as Emporer Zorgu has terrorized the city... Now, 20 years later, a hero named Chrome and his pals has come to end this... now. Meanwhile, in Chrome's house Chrome: So then, I ripped Zorgu's crown apart. IAmBagel: Yeah, that's great. Invader Rob: Yeah. Chrome: Alright... I know everyone's bored to the death.. Y-Guy: Yup. Chrome: By the way, his crown is his power source. And guess what! Invader Rob: (cough cough BORING cough cough) Chrome: I saved them and scattered them around the universe. I hid them for when there's a boring thing going on like now. The one who finds all the pieces wins the crown. All: Ok! Y-Guy: I can kick Carrotstien's butt with that power! Chrome: Just imagine: Having Zorgu's power coursing through your veins! IAmBagel: Wait! Won't that make us evil? Chrome: No. Zorgu chose to be evil all by himself, not the crown. Invader Rob: And how many pieces are there? Chrome: 26 to be exact... Sr. Wario: So, what are we waiting for? LET'S MOOOOOVVVVEEEE! Rob: Wait, Zorgu never wears his crown! Chrome: So... Rob: Oh. Chrome: Your not allowed, Z-0001. Z-0001: Okay. D: *The gang spread across the globe to find the 3 pieces on Earth* 2 hours later Hagel: BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA Bagel: That's mine, Hagel! *swoops down from rope and steals the piece* Hagel: *angerly* BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!!! *chases after Bagel* Chrome: On here! *flies away with Bagel* So, how many pieces you got? Bagel: I got 1 earlier and 1 now, so 2 I guess... Chrome: *glues pieces together* Let the games begin! *Collecting the pieces across the globe and the universe montage* *The gang round up to a big stage* Chrome: Alright! Who found the most!? Hagel: BOOGA! Chrome: Hagel? Alright! Bring all the pieces to me! *Everybody brings the pieces to Chrome* Chrome: Thank you! Bagel: No prob! Chrome: No! Thank you for being so foolish! Bagel: WHAT?!? Chrome: Ahahaha... You fell right into my trap! I shall reveal my plot! I smashed Zorgu's crown, and it flung all over! I am... Bagel: Get on with it! Chrome: Where was I? Oh yeah. I am... Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am... Dimentio! Dimentio: You were so fooled by my glorious attempt to steal all his crown pieces! Now, I shall hold infinite power! *combines the crown with the Chaos Heart* The real Chrome: Hey, guys! I bought some trea- WHAT THE HECK?! *Dimentio is absorbing all the power* Chrome: OH SNAP! WHAT CAN WE DO? Nicky: I DON'T KNOW! DIMENTIO NOW HOLDS INFINATE POWER! Brandon: To make sure, *puts scouter to his face* IT'S OVAH 9000!!!! Nicky: OVER 9000?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Z-0001: *blasts laser at Dimentio* Dimentio: *Chaos Heart explodes* WHAT?! Z-0001: It's time I do something right! Dimentio: I'm amazed... Z-0001: Yeah! Dimentio: Grr.... *teleports behind Z-0001* Ahahaha... *shoots a magic ball at Z-0001* Z-0001: ERROR! *explodes* Chrome: How come there's so many explosi- *explodes* Dimentio: Aww, boohoo! I wanted to play with you a little longer! *snaps and brings Chrome back to life* Chrome: That was weird. Hagel: *grabs his phone* *calls someone* Hooga, booga? Oh..Hooga Booga Hooga? Hooga! *hangs up* Bagel: Did you call- Hagel: Booga. Bagel: Aww, yeah! Chrome: Who did you call? Bagel: You'll see. (An army of Bagel's appear) Chrome: An army of Bagels?! They can't stand against Dimentio! Dimentio: Ahahaha! (traps the Bagels in one big box) Master Giygas will be pleased... (the box explodes with everybody inside it) Meanwhile in Zorgu's lair Zorgu: Why?! Why does literally EVERYTHING want to kill me?! LT Fan: Listen, I'm gonna track down the heroes to make you feel better, my lord. Zorgu: Yes... Track them down... Dimentio should have gotten rid of those heroes.. LT Fan: Yes, my lord. (tracks them down) LT Fan: Sir, you won't believe this. Dimentio actually sent them to the Overthere! Zorgu: What?! You didn't tell me there was another Underwhere! LT Fan: Sir, it's true. Camera-Bot got the video. Well, my work here is done. (turns on the TV and watches Dora) Zorgu: SHUT THAT SHOW OFF! THAT'S FOR PRE-SCHOOLERS!!! PLAY THE VIDEO!!! LT Fan: (turns it off and plays the video) Yes, sir. ---- (The video plays) Dimentio: Lord Giygas will be pleased! ---- Zorgu: Lord Giygas?! No! How could that clown know about Lord Giygas?! Dimentio: (teleports behind Zorgu) Ahahaha. All a reason of matter. I don't work for you anymore. I work for Lord Giygas, as I have all along. Zorgu: But... Giygas was destroyed by Ness and his friends... Dimentio: Not really. Lord Giygas escaped along with me, as I led him the way. Zorgu: But... You can't quit... Dimentio: The reasons... The reasons... 1. Giygas is way more evil then you, and 2. I can't stand Dora the Explorer. LT Fan: (watching Dora) Dimentio: All I have to do is teleport to Lord Giygas, and then, Lord Giygas will rule the universe! Zorgu: No! (grabs onto Dimentio's clothing when he teleports. Dimentio: Ahahaha... AHAHAHA... AHAHA- Zorgu: Stop! Dimentio: Get off of me, Zorgu! Zorgu: (falls off the steep mountain hill) Dimentio: Lord Giygas! I wish to serve you! Lord Giygas! Giygas: Ness... Destroy... Ness... Dimentio: Ok, lord. First, we destroy Ness, and then the heroes. I'm tired of them defeating me! Giygas: ...Ness... Ness... TBA. Feel free to edit. Category:Stories